


false pretenses

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Series: MishiMonth 2018 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: MishiMonth 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: Ann had decided to parade him through all the stores and make him try on every outfit she imagined, and some she didn’t even bother to try. She would take things off the rack and thrown them at him haphazardly and push him in to the change room.





	false pretenses

**Author's Note:**

> for mishimonth!! i'm so tired how do you write.
> 
> tune in tomorrow for god knows what.

He throws all his bags on to the bench next to him and falls in to it. It was a great idea to go shopping with Ann, even if he was sort of volunteered unwillingly. She was nice, it was always fun to go out and not have to work on the phansite. But it was still tiring.

Ann had decided to parade him through all the stores and make him try on every outfit she imagined, and some she didn’t even bother to try. She would take things off the rack and thrown them at him haphazardly and push him in to the change room.

All of them had looked good, she had said. He didn’t know what was wrong with his clothes, but she kept telling him that he needed to stop wearing the same outfit every day. He let her drag him around, even if it had taken a toll on his wallet. Something lightly tapped his cheek, it was a cold can. 

“Thanks Ann-” He took the can and turned to look at her. 

It wasn’t Ann.

Akira smiled at him, handing the drink off and carding his hands through his hair awkwardly. He should have thought of something to say, literally anything. The only reason Ann had even agreed to take Mishima out shopping was so that Akira could tag along. And here he was, with nothing to say. He opened his mouth, and dropped his hand. He hesitated for a moment, looking away and in to the crowd. Where was Ann when he needed her.

“Thanks Kurusu.” Akira whipped his head around to look back at him. Did he just space out? He did, he totally looked like a space case.

“No problem, you looked thirsty. I mean you have been out this whole time with Ann dragging you around. I figured you could use a drink.” Great, now he’s rambling.

Mishima smiled, looking down at the can in his hands. It was cold, it looked like black coffee. “Really, coffee?”

“Y-you looked thirsty, Ann’s been dragging your around!” He says quickly, covering his mouth. “Sorry I think I hear Futaba, gotta go. See you in class.” He turned on his heel, walking quickly down the sidewalk through the crowd of people.

That wasn’t how he planned it at all.


End file.
